tuesdays with morrie
by ThatxGirlxThere
Summary: This is just a book report I did about tuesdays with morrie.


**tuesdays with morrie**

**In the novel ****Tuesdays With Morrie**** by Mitch Albom, I connected to Mitch the most. His character always planned on doing things for the best, not just to further advance him in his life. He was determined to not become just another one of the overly rich, stubborn, and uncaring people in the world. He was always there for people whenever they needed him in a time of crisis without hesitation. Even if he had a prior engagement, he'd still do his best to work everyone into his busy schedule. The main example of him depicting this trait was him visiting Morrie Schwartz during the last fourteen weeks of his life. He had promised to visit him after college but he never kept up his side of the deal until he heard of his disease. The condition he was in haunted Mitch until he finally decided to attempt to make up for the years that he was absent for. As the long and painful weeks progressed, he realized even more how important those weekly meetings were. If I were in a situation like that, I would try to make the best of the situation, though I would most likely be hesitant at first.**

**Mitch Albom used flashback continually as the novel progressed. After the majority of the chapters ended, he added a small portion that seemed to be another essay about him during past years. It showed how he grew up and his relationship with Morrie throughout his many college years. "It is our first class together, in the spring of 1976." The use of flashback in this situation helped clear up any questions that the reader could possibly have. There wasn't much more to wonder about once the part it was flashing back to was read. Showing what happened in the past helped describe how close Mitch and Morrie were and how hard separation must have been for the two of them. Another clear example of flashback was when the professor's life was described in detail. It portrayed the challenges he had to overcome with his family and how he dealt with it in the end. "He was eight years old. A telegram came from the hospital, and since his father, a Russian immigrant, could not read English, Morrie had to break the news, reading his mother's death notice like a student in front of the class. 'We regret to inform you…' he began." All of his difficulties in life began at an incredibly young age. It illustrated how strong of a person he truly was. Mitch Albom also included irony at some points during the novel. At one point, Mitch was saying that he didn't know how to say goodbye when the time came, and then he had to leave until next week. He ended up dying later that week without a final goodbye. "Morrie died on a Saturday morning." It seems ironic that he couldn't last about three more days; he had to die on Saturday specifically. If he had been able to hold out and stay alive for those couple of days, Mitch may have been able to perfect the goodbye that he was so afraid of saying before. He would have had no choice but to say it at that point. If he didn't say goodbye at that point, there would have been no chance of him ever being able to attempt it. Without something like this happening, the book just wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't have taught many of the same lessons that were expressed for the duration of the novel.**

**Mitch Albom displayed that you need to live life like you're dying. It's impossible to live life to the fullest if you don't experience everything the way it was meant to be experienced. Feeling nervous doing something can be very common, but it doesn't mean that a person shouldn't at least attempt it. They never can know if their fear is real or if they just want to believe it. Playing it safe in life can never get anyone anywhere in life. If somebody does that, they could potentially miss out on a once-in-a-lifetime experience. Having that happen can easily cause regret later on in a person's life, so it's not really worth it to not do what your heart is telling you to do.**

**I was surprised that Mitch didn't visit Morrie after graduation like he promised him at graduation. Morrie seemed like a kind guy at the time, and the type of guy that would be easy to spend a small portion of time with each week. Morrie also seemed very emotional about the situation at the time and it shocked me that it didn't affect Mitch too much. From the beginning of the novel, Mitch seemed like a very caring person that would always keep his word no matter what happened to him in his life. While he declared that he would indeed visit Morrie, I actually believed him. I never expected him to decide to go his own way without even apologizing. Even if he didn't visit often, I at least expected him to at least make an appearance once.**

**The whole idea of Mitch's visits to Morrie as his life gradually depleted intrigues me the most. I was constantly interested in what their conversation could possibly be about each week and I was pleasantly surprised each one. Everything verbalized between the two of them had some philosophical meaning behind it; it wasn't just a pointless conversation that neither of them would remember. What made the situation even more intriguing was that Mitch wanted to bring a tape recorder with him so he would always have a piece of Morrie with him no matter what happened to him. Even after death, all he would have to do is press a play button and he'd be able to hear his voice once more. This motion may seem minor but it clearly depicted how much Mitch truly cared about Morrie. He wasn't just another person to just enter and exit his life; he'd stay there permanently. Something else that kept me interested was that the novel was constantly teaching you a lesson that would help anybody further progress in life. It taught you how to live, and how not to live. It taught you not to take things for granted, and accept the things that you have for what they are. There were many theories described in the book that never would have crossed my mind before reading the novel, but will never leave my mind now. The last thing that I really enjoyed about this novel was that it was considered the final thesis between the two of them. That fact alone made the story seem much more real to me and it became easier to connect to. I never questioned whether or not what was being told was honest or false; I always trusted Mitch Albom enough to believe everything.**

**Overall, I would rate this book a 4.5 out of 5 stars. It was truly an easy read for me, though I haven't encountered many truly bad books. I read the whole book altogether in less than a week, and whenever I started reading it, I had no desire to put it down. I was constantly intrigued by everything that occurred in the storyline, and in my opinion, there was never a completely dull moment. No matter what part of the novel it was, something was taking place. I would recommend this novel to anyone that enjoys a life lesson, but not to somebody that enjoys a lot of action and intensity. This book wasn't boring to me, but to someone like that, it may be too boring for them to fully enjoy.**


End file.
